


Christmas Wrapping (Fili)

by injerannie94



Series: Bah, humbug [2]
Category: The Hobbit - All Media Types
Genre: Christmas, Christmas Love, Dogs, M/M, Unexpected Meetings, christmas cheer
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-22
Updated: 2015-12-22
Packaged: 2018-05-08 13:00:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,258
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5497916
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/injerannie94/pseuds/injerannie94
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In short - a story of two people too busy for Christmas, exhausted from a busy year, missed chances lost along the way, but maybe Christmas is exactly what each of them needs  </p><p>(apologies for the rubbish summary!! a little tale based on one of my favourite christmas songs - 'Christmas Wrapping' by the waitresses :))</p><p>This told from Fili's point of view.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Christmas Wrapping (Fili)

**Author's Note:**

> the story is told interspersed with the song lyrics, seen in italics. the original song: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=ARq6uYSsUq0 !
> 
> i wrote this essentially over a weekend so please excuse if it isnt perfect :) also i have no idea what was happening with formatting so please forgive!!

_Bah Humbug; now that's too strong 'cause it is my favourite holiday  
But all this year's been a busy blur, don't think I have the energy_

_To add to my already mad rush just 'cause it's 'tis the season._

\-------

Fili couldn’t wait until the office closed for the holidays – but that was about the only thing he’d been looking forward to this December. He needed a break that was for sure, as he kept telling his dog, Mac, who listened with a serious face and seemed to nod in agreement with everything he said (the mere fact that he was even talking to his dog suggested more than anything that Fili was on the brink of losing his mind if he didn’t catch some downtime). But even as he thought of all the things he’d done this year, Fili couldn’t help but think of the things he hadn’t done as well – all those things he said he’d do, all the plans he’d made which he’d now have to postpone to become another year’s projects, again.

\-------

 _The perfect gift for me would be_  
Completions and connections left from last year.  
Ski shop encounter most interesting.  
Had his number but never the time,  
Most of '81 passed along those lines.  
So deck those halls. Trim those trees.  
Raise up cups of Christmas cheer.  
I just need to catch my breath;  
Christmas by myself this year

\-------

Fili watched as the guy behind him in the queue shuffled forwards to the counter next to him and handed over his skis, tenacious clumps of snow still clinging between the bindings despite his apparent efforts to brush them off. He had clearly come straight off the slopes, beanie almost slouching of his head and still wearing his ski trousers jacket as he leaned against the counter, waiting for the man to come back with his receipt. The man’s eyes fell on him and he gave him a warm smile.

“Excuse me, sir, what size boots did you say you wore?”

“Uh, size ten. I mean, about a 44,” he replied hastily.

“Sure thing.” The attendant disappeared into the storeroom; the man next to Fili caught his eye and smiled.

“Just got here, huh? Man, I’m jealous. I could do another week.”

“You had a good time then?” Fili asked.

“The best,” the man replied enthusiastically. “You came at the right time, the snow’s amazing this time of year.”

“I’ve never been here before so glad to hear it,” Fili told him with a grin. “Where are you from?”

“Just outside Bristol.”

“No way! I just moved there,” Fili told him.

“That’s amazing,” the brunet grinned. “We should get together sometime.”

“Absolutely. I’m Fili by the way.” Their conversation was cut short as an attendant returned with Fili’s boots, pointing towards some benches at the back where he could try them on. His friend had received his receipt and was exchanging words with the cashier. Fili turned to the benches but before he could take a step towards them, the man was back, pressing a scrunched-up paper into his hand.

“I’m afraid I’ve got to dash but here’s my number. Have a fantastic holiday.”

“Thanks. Have a safe trip.”

The man smiled, waved and left. Fili unravelled the scrap of paper in his hand, recognising a receipt on one side before he flipped it over to read ten numbers and a name: Kili. Huh. Coincidence.    

\-------

 _Calendar picture. Frozen landscape,_  
Chill this room for twenty-four days.  
Evergreens. Sparkling snow.  
Get this winter over with!

\-------

“Sleighbells ring, are you listening,” Fili found himself singing along to the radio filtering in through the intercom as he pushed his trolley around the shop, trying to remember the mental list of people he had to buy Christmas presents for. He perused the shelves of Christmas decorations half-heartedly, thinking of his recently-moved-in bare and un-jolly house, but none seemed particularly inspirational – maybe he just wasn’t in a festive mood this year. He gave up and lugged his trolley to the checkouts. An icy blast of air hit him viciously in the face when the automatic doors of the exit slid open and Fili almost stumbled backwards a few steps. If he didn’t know better, he would think the storeowners had arranged this weather to drive people inside, straight into their comforting capitalist arms of indoor heating and Christmas spend-spend-spending. But maybe he was too cynical, he berated himself, and besides, it was impossible to control the weather.

_\-------_

_Flash back to spring time saw him again_  
Would have been good to go for lunch.  
Couldn't agree when we were both free.  
We tried, we said we'd keep in touch.

\-------

Fili could barely believe it when the man in front of him turned around and he recognised his face.

“Wow, hey,” Kili said, sounding surprised, but, Fili was pleased to hear, delighted. “Fancy seeing you here.”

“This isn’t usually my side of town but I had a few errands to run,” Fili admitted. “How are you doing?”

“Great, how was the skiing?”

“Oh, it was fantastic,” Fili started gleefully. “You were right, such good conditions. Only one day when it actually snowed, and the clouds cleared up before lunchtime so it was sunshine almost all week.”

“Ah, lucky.”

They talked about skiing and news and stuff until they got their drinks and sat down at a table together. The conversation was going well until he suggested they do lunch. And they couldn’t agree on a date.

“We’ll sort something out,” Kili assured him. “You’ve got my number.”

“Yeah, absolutely.” Fili checked his watch. “Crap! I was meant to be at an appointment ten minutes ago!” He jumped to his feet, gathering up his briefcase and running an agitated hand through his hair. “Well, was great to see you.”

“You too. See you around! Don’t be late!”

“Too late for that!” Fili called over his shoulder, thinking he heard a laugh before the café door clicked shut and he hurried down the street, praying the doctor hadn’t given his timeslot to the next patient.

_\-------_

_Didn't of course 'till summer time,_  
Out to the beach to his boat.  
Could I join him?  
No. This time it was he;  
Sunburn in the third degree.

\-------

Fili sighed and tried not to feel too disappointed as he reluctantly put down the phone. At least Kili had sounded disappointed too and genuinely in pain. And he knew from experience how nasty sunburn could be. Oh well.

It wasn’t his boat, but his uncle’s – he lived by the sea and had taught Fili how to swim and sail when he was a child. He had asked Fili to look after the boat while he was abroad on holiday and Fili had only been too happy to agree.

“Looks like its you and me, Mac,” he said aloud. The dog raised his head, thumping his tail on the deck twice before settling back down.

“Let’s turn this baby around, shall we?” The dog made no comment as Fili set about fixing sails and knotting ropes, ducking as a beam swooped towards him. It brushed against the hood, dislodging Fili’s phone from where he’d put it a moment ago, it falling with a clatter onto the deck and landing with a plop into the water.

“For fuck’s sake!”

_\-------_

_Now the calendar's just one page_  
Of course I am excited.  
Tonight's the night I've set my mind  
Not to do too much about it.

 _Merry Christmas; Merry Christmas_  
But I think I'll miss this one this year.  
Merry Christmas; Merry Christmas  
But I think I'll miss this one this year.

\-------

Just before Christmas was a really bad time to be moving house. There was hardly anyone around at the moving company to help him pack his (admittedly few) belongings, given that most of them had gone on holiday, and moving the heavy boxes into the house along the icy path had been positively perilous. He also hadn’t had time to sort out the water and electricity, meaning cold showers and having to rely mostly on candlelight and torches in the evenings, a problem given the fact that it was already pitch-black at five o’clock. The lack of electricity also meant no heating, so it was commonplace for Fili to see his own breath rising in little puffs of white vapour in the air in front of him; Fili’s fingerless gloves became his new favourite piece of attire.

On top of everything, he had hardly any furniture, let alone Christmas decorations. One of the main selling points of the house for him was the huge fireplace, complete with a grand stone mantelpiece, that resided in the middle of the living room – Fili had always wanted a centrepiece like that, somewhere to put his beloved leather armchair (one of the only things he made sure to bring with him to wherever he moved) and where he’d be able to sit with a good book and bask for hours. He could imagine it looking amazing with a roaring fire within it, wreaths and holly berries draped around the lintel and stockings hanging from the mantelpiece – but for now there was only a small pile of ash from a long-dead fire and no decorations brightening it up. Fili wasn’t sure he’d have the time or motivation to even buy a tree, let alone stockings and holly wreaths to adorn his fireplace. Oh well. Maybe next year.

_\-------_

_Hardly dashing through the snow_  
'Cause I bundled up too tight.  
Last minute have-to-dos:  
A few cards, a few calls  
Because it's RSVP.  
No, thanks. No party lights.  
It's Christmas Eve, gonna relax,  
Turn down all of my invites.

\-------

“You are NOT turning me down!”

“Don’t make me feel bad,” Fili groaned.

“You promised you wouldn’t ditch!”

“I know but – I’m ill. Got a cold.”

“Liar.”

“No, really, I’m sick.”

“You can come up with a better excuse than that.”

“It’s Christmas eve – family stuff.”

“The only family you’ve got in this town is that dog.”

“Don’t be mean to Mac. He’s being a better friend than you are now,” Fili protested, reaching down to scratch the retriever’s ears as he lolled next to his armchair.

“You’re the worst friend ever.”

Fili sighed. “I’m sorry, T. I’m just – really not feeling up to it.”

“You suck. You’d better promise not to do this on New Year’s eve.”

“I won’t,” Fili promised.

“Besides, there’s this guy I really want you to meet. I swear, you two would get on like a house on fire. Just as well, he cancelled tonight anyway.”

“Invite him for New Year’s if you’re that desperate.”

“Anyway, gotta go. my guests are arriving. My real friends who don’t ditch last minute.”

“Please stop,” Fili groaned. “I’ll be there on the 31st.”

“You’d better. Happy holidays, humbug.”

“Happy Christmas Taur-“ but the line was already dead in his hand. “Well that could have gone worse,” Fili muttered to Mac, leaning down to stroke his ears.

\-------

 _Last fall I had a night to myself_  
Same guy called; Halloween party.  
Waited all night for him to show.  
This time his car wouldn't go.

\-------

Fili swore and punched the hood of the car when it failed to start again. He’d tried everything, checked the gas, the battery, the fuel pump, cycled the key, even asked his neighbours if they could give him a jump-start, all with absolutely zero effect. Just _typical_ on Halloween when you had plans that evening and needed to go out of town the next day.

Fili thanked his neighbours for their jump-cables and pulled out his phone. “Hey... I’m really sorry but I have to cancel tonight. Car won’t start.”

“It’s fine.”

“I’m really sorry. Stupid car.”

“Yeah.”

“I’m going to have to call a mechanic and wait til he gets here. I have to be out of town tomorrow.”

“What a pain.”

“But please don’t let me ruin your evening. You’re still going, right?,” Fili insisted.

“Yeah, sure. I’ll get a bus.”

“Again, I’m really sorry. Hope you have a great night. We should get together for a drink sometime,” Fili suggested.

“Thanks. Yeah, that would be fun. Good luck with your car.”

“Thanks. Bye.”

“Bye.”

Fili hung up the phone and tried cycling the key again – the engine made a sputtering sound, emitted a laborious groan, and did nothing. Dumb machine.

\-------

 _Forget it, it's cold, it's getting late._  
Trudge on home to celebrate.  
In a quiet way unwind.  
Doing Christmas right this time.

 _A &P has provided me_  
With the world's smallest turkey.  
Already in the oven, nice and hot.  
Oh damn! Guess what I forgot.

\-------

Fili settled back down in his armchair, awkward phone calls to friends and far-away family done, food all set for tomorrow (thank god he’d managed to get through to UK Power three days ago, visions of Christmas spent in the dark haunting him)– he’d settled for a roast chicken, because an entire roast turkey for one would have just been too much. The potatoes and carrots were peeled and chopped, sitting in Tupperware waiting to be doused in oil and stuck in the oven tomorrow. And yet he couldn’t help feeling like he’d forgotten something – but whatever, if he couldn’t remember it, it couldn’t be that important.

He flopped down in his armchair again to see what was on TV, still luxuriating in having electricity for the first time in weeks – Love Actually was playing for the hundredth time this season, and though he’d already seen it a million times, one more time wouldn’t hurt and there was nothing better on anyway.

The bird… the potatoes… the carrots… the sprouts…

“Oh, crap,” he groaned.

_\-------_

_So on with the boots_  
Back out in the snow  
To the only all night grocery.  
When what to my wondering eyes should appear  
In the line is that guy I've been chasing all year.

\-------

Fili praised whatever foresight he had that he had picked a house within walking distance from a twenty-four hour Tesco. He decided to take Mac with him for a late night walk, pulling on his coat, hat and scarf, and holding his gloves in his mouth as he locked the front door while Mac tugged on the lead, eager to jump in the snow.

“Not now, boy. This way.” Fili headed left down the street – Mac, though he looked longingly at every snowdrift they passed, nonetheless kept close to Fili’s side.

It was brisk but Fili was glad for a chance to stretch his legs, even if the tip of his nose felt like there should be icicles growing at the end of it. He pulled his scarf up over his face and squinted to avoid the treacherous patches of black ice on the pavement.

Fili shivered as he entered the warm Tesco, feeling warmth engulf him. The whole place was a riot of red and green and snowflakes, Rudolph and his merry crew winking at him from every corner. It was, frankly, baffling. Fili stared confusedly at the batteries as he passed – even the Duracell Bunny had been replaced by good old Mr. Claus.

“Now where the fuck are the condiments?” Fili murmured to himself, pausing for a moment. “Hey boy. Go find the cranberries,” he joked to Mac. What he wasn’t expecting was Mac to bark once, straining suddenly on the lead until it was yanked out of Fili’s slack hand, and tear away at full pelt.

“Mac! Come back!”

But the dog was hurtling down the main aisle towards the opposite end of the warehouse-like shop. Fili broke into a run and sprinted after him.

He skidded around a corner where Mac had disappeared around, almost crashing headlong into a display of wine bottles festooned with miniature reindeer antlers, seeing a vaguely familiar dark-haired figure in front of one of the shelving units and ah yes, there it was, a solitary jar of cranberry sauce, the only one left, he reached out to take it just as another set of fingers closed around it -

“Hey.”

Fili hesitated, confused, sure that it must have been a “Hey!” of annoyance – but the voice didn’t sound annoyed. He blinked.

Kili.

“Hi.” There was a pause as Fili leaned over to catch his breath, still staring into Kili’s bewildered face, sure that his own must look equally confused.

“Fancy seeing you here,” he wheezed at last and Kili laughed – a nice laugh, sounding genuine but not overly emphatic.

“I could say the same for you. Except I think its clear we’re both here for -”

“Cranberries,” they finished together. Both expressions shifted into grins.

“I don’t even like cranberries that much,” Kili admitted, glancing shiftily down at the jar in his hand. Fili chuckled.

“Me neither,” he confessed. “Or well, they’re not make or break for me. So how have you been?”

“Great. Fantastic. Except that I’m in a twenty-four hour Tesco on Christmas Eve because I forgot to buy sodding cranberries.” Fili laughed again, deciding he liked Kili’s sense of humour almost even more than his laugh.

“What about you?” Kili asked. “Had a good season?”

“Yeah. Well,” Fili sighed, raking a hand through his hair. “Taking a quiet one this year. The family’s a bit far to trek, and this year’s been mental, I could do with a break.”

“Me too. I know how you feel. This year’s just been exhausting.”

“Yeah. So, how about that drink then?” Fili almost shocked himself by asking – but he couldn’t let this chance slip away. And there was something about seeing Kili now that made him feel strangely - festive. “It’s taken us a year to do it – but better late than never.”

“Maybe I’ll take you up on that. Not like I’ve got anything better to do,” Kili said, appearing to be thoughtful. But the glint in his eyes told Fili he was teasing.

“Awesome. When?”

“You free now? I’ve got a car, and my place isn’t far.”

“Well I was watching Love Actually…” Fili said, trying to sound as if he was debating something. “…but spending the evening with you sounds much more fun,” he finished, giving Kili a wink. “Let me just find my blasted dog and we’ll be off.”

“So that was your dog?” Kili asked.

“Yes. Little demon. He’s probably headed towards the mince pies, he loves those.” Fili craned his head and saw Mac, sitting hopefully beneath a display of mince pies – all to be half-price as of tomorrow, he was willing to bet – and hurried over to grab the lead. Mac looked at him mournfully but reluctantly stood up when Fili got to his feet too, turning to see Kili hurrying back towards him, several new boxes in the basket and cheeks looking decidedly flushed.

“You know… It would be stupid for either of us two singletons to go without cranberry sauce tomorrow when the other would have more than enough,” Fili observed as they walked back to Kili’s battered-looking car.

“I do believe I quite agree…”

\-------

 _'Spending this one alone,' he said._  
'Give me a break, this year's been crazy.'  
I said 'Me too, but why are you..  
You mean you forgot cranberries too?'  
Then suddenly we laughed and laughed.  
Caught on to what was happening.  
That Christmas magic's brought this tale  
To a very happy ending.

\-------

“Cheers!” The mulled wine, freshly brewed, smelled fruity and warm, the ruby red liquid raising rolling steam as they chinked their mugs together in Kili’s warm living room, the lights on the tree glittering off the Christmas feast. “And Merry Christmas!”

“Couldn’t miss this one this year,” Fili agreed.

 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> hope you enjoyed :) as always all kudos and comments very much appreciated! merry christmas all!!


End file.
